1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a sticker to be adhered on an envelope or a postcard and is particularly intended to provide a sticker of the type described above on which an advertisement and a lottery number offering premiums or a prize, etc., are printed.
2. Description of Prior Art
When direct mail is sent from a sponsor to each customer in an attempt to inform him of an event, a bargain sale, or the like, or to introduce new goods, a lottery number may be printed on the mail with the expectation that the information or the introduction will effectively impress the customer. The direct mail having a lottery number is kept till the winning numbers are announced, so that a high advertisement effect can be expected. In the case where the lottery numbers are announced at a hall, it can be expected to have a lot of people come to see the winning numbers. Since the lottery number is direectly printed on a postcard or an envelope by a sponsor, the number is used only for direct mail.
It is a Japanese custom to send new year greeting cards to their relatives or friends. Greeting cards with lottery numbers which are issued by the Postal Administration Ministry are sold. The kind of greeting cards are brought by people who want to send them to their relatives or friends. Those who received the cards will be able to expect to win the premiums by lot. The advertisement can be effective when it is printed on these greeting cards, since they can be looked at at least four times, that is, at the time of buying them, writing on them, receiving them, and comparing their numbers with the winning numbers. However, people must buy the greeting cards at their expense and the utilization is limited to new year greeting cards only.